cod_mw4_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
CM901
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Slow rate of fire with strong damage output." -In game description Real Life The Colt CM901 is a modular carbine based on the M16 and M4 rifles. The rifle comes in a variety of calibers, and it is very accurate and reliable. The CM901 will see service with US Army's Delta Force soon, and it may be used with even more branches of the military in time. The CM901 also has a marksman rifle variant. Singleplayer The CM901 is used rarely by Guardian forces. It appears in the levels ", and it is a starting weapon in ", where it is equipped with a Red-Dot Sight, Foregrip, and Suppressor. Multiplayer The CM901 is unlocked at level . The CM901 has very strong damage; it will kill in three to four shots. It does 45 damage at close range where other assault rifles do 40, which makes headshots slightly more effective. The CM901 will kill in three shots out to 33 meters, which is much higher than the average assault rifle. To balance this high damage and range, the CM901 has a very slow fire rate: 625 RPM. Like most other assault rifles, the CM901 has moderate wall penetration. The CM901 has low recoil that kicks mostly upward. It is low enough to negate the use of a Foregrip at just about every range. The CM901 has atrocious iron sights, so optical attachments are almost necessary. There are no surprises when it comes to the CM901's handling; all traits are the same as the other assault rifles. The CM901 has 30 rounds per magazine (40 w Extended Mags). It has 90 rounds in reserve, which is brought up to 180 with Scavenger. The CM901 has a 2.46 second reload when there are rounds left in the magazine, which changes to a 2.83 second reload when the magazine is empty. Of the attachments available for the CM901, a good optic is probably the most important. A Reflex or Red-Dot Sight has a much better sight picture than the rifle's obstructive iron sights. The Lightweight Grip assists with snapping onto targets, and is a good attachment to have. The Suppressor helps with stealth, but is not the best choice since the CM901 relies on range to perform well. The Foregrip is unnecessary unless the player plans on engaging enemies from across the map. Rapid Fire brings the CM901's slow rate of fire up to 750 RPM, and when the added downsides are properly compensated for, it makes the CM901 a truly deadly weapon. Overall, the CM901 is very bad in close quarters. Its slow rate of fire makes it unforgiving to players who miss shots. Despite this, the CM901 has very strong damage and range. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles